


十五

by hunhun9



Category: qyxy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunhun9/pseuds/hunhun9
Kudos: 1





	十五

乖的像一只猫，松开军靴绑带，解去腰带，旋开袖扣，时不时从眼下偷觑着王皓轩，目光但凡交错，赶忙腼腆避开。  
王皓轩双臂向后撑着床板，蜷起手指刮刮那小巧鼻尖，他说好，你教我。  
渐渐接近左胸口，试探着摘下了那枚徽章，将军没有阻拦。  
宋继扬笑面盈盈下，后脊早紧张的出了汗，稳住心神，又去解枪套，刚一碰到，一只大手握住了他，宋继扬眼中一闪，抬头去看那人。  
“这是枪，危险。”王皓轩自己将那枪套塞到枕下，掰宋继扬还看着枪出神的面庞，柔声道：“莫怕。”  
宋继扬手中继续动作，为将军宽衣。本想故作轻松几句免他起疑，却被剥出来的赤裸身躯一震。  
本是年轻男孩强健优美的身体，只是被斑驳的伤口夺了姿色，大多愈合成伤疤，只左臂还裹着绷带。宋继扬心中泛起奇异的泡沫，要将他淹到窒息。  
他为他扯下最后一只裤脚，乖巧的猫从那双腿间抬头看半倚在床的男子，那猫不知怎的，没有了往日总带着笑的眼角。连王皓轩都看出了不同，去揉他头发：“为什么这样看着我？”  
宋继扬蹭蹭他的手，顺着撑坐在那双健壮的腿上，向前去吻他。  
王皓轩早是等一株火苗拯救的稻草，就着这个吻一把扯碎那衫子，细白的皮肤，纤细的腰肢，和在自己腿上坐着格外有存在感的软臀。王皓轩眯起眼睛，是和那失去调笑的小猫眼中同样的神情，他渴望去贴紧他，抚摸他，取悦他，了解他。  
宋继扬握住在自己臀部正爱不释手的手腕，轻轻拉他躺在床榻，要他双手摆于头顶，去吻舔他的一个个伤疤，肩上的，胸上的，腹上的：“疼么？”  
“不疼的。”王皓轩喜欢他温暖的舌尖。  
“曾经很疼么。”  
点点头：“疼的。”  
小孩子似的，呼着气：“吹吹，吹吹就不疼了。”  
王皓轩被凉丝丝的气息拂着，不由微笑起来，勾他下巴要他上来，拢他的头在肩膀依靠着：“是妈妈教的么，你真可爱。”  
停顿一会儿，肩膀上的脑袋咕哝：“...我没有家人的。”  
“...”没有说出自己也是的，只是去吻他的唇，两人把之前烈火干柴的吻变成一个情意绵绵的吻。  
王皓轩发现这个孩子的体质很是敏感，愈是他极想占据的地方，愈是反应大，搔弄他小小的喉结，轻轻捏他胸前的朱红，撩过他侧腰，抚摸他的腿间，他都会回报以喵咪般的咽呜声，王皓轩像一个新生儿，才惊觉这是个如此有趣而迷人的世界。  
宋继扬被这种温存搞得只有气喘连连的份，已分不清自己伏爬的是一片肩头还是一片云朵，他捻起王皓轩的指，向自己身后递送：“你知道么，你可以进这里来。”  
王皓轩不知道，但那手指在被温暖夹裹的一瞬间，懵懂联想到别的什么，所以他说：“我可能会愿意死在这里。”  
随着那聪慧手指的快速抖动，宋继扬脸颊绯红两朵，眼神也愈发迷离，咬起下唇发出近似哀求的声音：“那里也可以，你懂么，那里也可以。”  
在王皓轩急切的在脑中试图跟上他的话语间，突然感到自己的炙热被人拎起，又带到一个神秘境地去。  
“啊...”王皓轩喊出一声，眼睛睁的大大的。  
世上，竟有，如此接近死亡与活着的感觉...  
宋继扬由难耐到舒爽到讨饶到整个身体被塞到满溢。  
他盯着自己紧抓着床单的手渐渐模糊，依稀想起自己的第一次和那些自己小一点的时候，总是抗拒的，害怕的，之后是空虚的。  
终于，不知多久，王皓轩轻轻放下了他的腰肢，他像一片落叶滑落回床榻，奇怪的是那种被填满的感觉没有消失，而是流溢开来，遍布了他的下体他的脚趾他的心脏他的头皮，每一寸，都是满足的，都是安全的。

王皓轩轻轻梳怀中人柔顺的发，又帮他揉刚刚激烈过的痛处：“怎么不看我了。”  
怀中人一口叼住他一块肩肉：“还说，将军差点要我的命。”  
王皓轩强迫他看着自己： “你...”  
“怎么？”  
“你，跟我吧。”王皓轩抚那小脸像抚世间最贵重的玉石，眼中也已是浓黑一团，蕴了淡不开的深意。  
“军爷，我怎么攀得上，你们这些男人光会说的好听，我才不信。”宋继扬缩在好闻的温暖中，抠着手指盖，天真下掺着些落寞，倒像是真的。  
“我，我不同的，你信我。”  
“那将军先许我个定情信物，要你不敢跑。”宋继扬坐了起来同他撒娇。  
王皓轩微笑起来：“你要什么。”  
宋继扬指了指床头那枚徽章。


End file.
